1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of self contained lamps and, in particular, decorative lamps that may be used for outdoor dining in conjunction with other furniture, such as patio tables and umbrella tables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self contained lamps for use on patio tables with central openings for umbrellas are generally placed off center. These lighting devices are often movable, situated on a tabletop, and can interfere with the diner's placement of food or utensils.
Centralized light emitting diode (LED) lighting has been developed that is secured through the central opening in the table top via a threaded ring, and provides the LED lighting below the table top surface. This lighting requires that the table top be transparent or translucent or of an open mesh in order to be visible to the person dining and is perceived as little dots of intense light. There is little diffusion, and illumination is poor.
In addition, the replacement of the battery requires the user to open the lamp from under the table top. This is very unsuitable for dining table or coffee table heights.